Yoshi's Weakness
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ageha figures out a way to teach Yoshimitsu a lesson in overusing her hyper behavior.


**Yoshi's Weakness**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Yoshimitsu**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Since that Pretty with Leo x Yoshimitsu, I thought I'd continue it here. Enjoy~!**

 _"WOO-HOOO~!"_ Yoshimitsu cheers in English as she slams the door open towards the dorm that she and her teammates share. _"LOOK WHO STEPPED IN THE ROOOOM~!"_

Matsuri puts her face on the matress, covering her ears with a pillow. "Just when there's some peace and quiet…."

"I was reading too…" Meimei says.

Ageha rolls her eyes. "Come on, Yoshi. You don't have to be so loud."

"I'm just so happy today, that's why~!" the hyper American blonde says. "I'm always loud and happy~!"

Tsubame deadpans. "Could you be loud and happy somewhere else?"

 _"No can do~"_ Yoshimitsu waves her hand. "Cause it's late afternoon and you know how our curfew is here at these dorms."

"That's true, but still…"

Yoshimitsu jumps in to hug the petite, twin-tailed busty girl. "Awwww, come on~! I just came in here to greet you girls! Come on, let's hug it out~!"

"Y-you're hugging me…way to tightly!" Tsubame is struggling to breathe.

Meimei softly hits her head with the book, wanting this silliness to stop. Matsuri turns to Ageha desperately, hoping that she would do something. But the dark greenette gives a nervous smile and shrugs. She knows Yoshimitsu well enough to know that there's no stopping her hyper behavior. She's been there and probably will live with it for the rest of her life now that they are a couple. She face-palms herself as Yoshimitsu lets go of Tsubame and the petite girl just faints.

"Awww, I'm sorry!" the hyper blonde says. "I must not know my own strength~"

"You think!?" Meimei glares at Yoshimitsu.

"Ehehe~" The American blonde rubs the back of her head.

Ageha stands up and walks over towards her girlfriend, playfully chopping her on the forehead. _"Cálmate idiota_ (Calm down, idiot)," she says. "We all had enough of these shenanigans. Let's just settle down and get ready for bed, okay?"

"Fine…" Yoshimitsu groans, but does what her girlfriend says anyways.

Ageha smiles and pets her like a puppy. "You can be such a handful sometimes."

She loves Yoshimitsu very much, but when it comes to her hyper behavior, it's quite hard to deal with. She can't help herself. That's how she is all her life. Yoshimitsu is loved by everyone just as much as Ageha is with them. When the two became a couple, the whole school was at an uproar. Two of the most popular girls as a couple is one of the best things the other girls ever saw. Of course, Yoshimitsu being popular because of her great cheerleading skills and being captain of her cheerleading squad. As for Ageha, her popularity is obviously because of not only her mature looking appearance, but also her good grades and her graceful dance moves she shows them once in a while because she attends festivals and usually dances for everyone there.

Despite this, even though Ageha and Yoshimitsu are a couple, things never changed due to the American blonde's behavior. It sometimes can get out of hand, yes, but still, Ageha needs to do something about it.

 ****Next Day****

Classes end that afternoon and Yoshimitsu stretches out her arms, letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Haaaaah~! Finally, school day is over!" she says cheerfully. She turns to her classmate and runs over to put her hands on the desk. "You ready, Ageha? To get some munchies on the way home~?"

"Yes, but first I want to do something," Ageha says as she packs her bag. "Come with me."

"Oh, okay." The American blonde nods and follows Ageha.

The dark greenette walks toward the entrance, opens the door and then turns a corner until they stop. They are in an area where rarely anybody uses: the back of the school, next to the garden. It's clearly almost empty, except for a bench and a water fountain. But Ageha knows of this place by some gossiping girls that she can't help but overhear. So she decided to use this as an advantage.

"Ummm…Ageha?" Yoshimitsu raises an eyebrow while putting her hands on her hips. "Why are we here?"

"It's a private place," Ageha answers. She gently wraps her arms around the American blonde, pulling her close. "For you and I to make out together~"

"Eh!?" Yoshimitsu doesn't know how to respond to that. They've made out in numerous places, but not one like this. "W-well, I guess we can-mmmmph!" Before she can say anything else, her lips are already connected with Ageha's in a passionate kiss.

But the kiss is only just a starting point. The tanned Rose Ninja raises her hand to trace her finger along Yoshi's exposed tummy, down toward her skirt and then toward her exposed thigh. The blonde muffles a gasp and a little moan and then pushes the Spaniard away.

"Wh-what was that!?" Yoshimitsu says.

Ageha just grins and pins her against the wall. "I'm going to play with you for a while. Is that okay~?" She traces a finger along the same area as before, making Yoshimitsu quiver and buckle her legs together to keep herself from falling.

"A-Agehaaaa…wh-what are you….?"

"Ohhhh, your skin is so soft~" the tanned Senran purrs as she traces her finger upwards and then leans in to kiss the side of Yoshimitsu's neck, giving it a lick or two, followed by a nibble on her earlobe. "I can just feel it all day looong~" she whispers in her ear.

"Hyaaahhhh!" Yoshimitsu shuts her eyes tightly, her voice going up a few octaves. "Ageha…just…just what in the world….are you do-haaah!" She jumps at Ageha groping her behind and kissing the side of her neck again.

"Ahhhh~!" Ageha says, grinning wider. "I have found your weakness, Yoshi~"

"W-weakness!?"

"Of course~" Ageha says, peering her face closer to her girlfriends. "And that is touching you right~? On some areas that are sensitive?" She traces a finger on Yoshi's exposed thigh. "Kind of like this~?"

"H-haaah….haahhh!" Yoshimitsu closes her eyes while her face is red. "Stop…stop it…!"

"Or maybe like this~?" Ageha traces her finger upward towards her exposed stomach. "Ohhh, that feels good here~" She then raises her hand to give one of her breasts a good grope. "Or maybe here~"

"Kuh!" the blonde shuts her eyes tightly from the groping. "Y-you're being so…ahhh…unfair!"

"How am I unfair~?" Ageha says as her hands keep on exploring and touching areas that Yoshimitsu never expects. "I'm only playing with you~" She leans in to blow on her ear and then nibble on her earlobe once again. "Leo-san told me everything, Yoshi~"

"H-haaah!?" Yoshimitsu squeaks. "Wh-what do you meeean~?" She jerks her head back upon Ageha licking her neck now and then goes back to groping.

"You went to her house just a few days ago, right~?" the Spaniard says. "I decided to give her a call for some advice." She lowers her hand to caress Yoshimitsu's leg, squeezing it a little. "And…I found out how to drain all that energy out of you. Because SHE did it herself~"

"Wh-whaaaaa!?" The blonde doesn't know what to say or do at this point. She's been found out and now Ageha is taking advantage of the one thing she's most sensitive in. "A-Ageha…please stooop…"

"No can do~" the Spaniard says. "I'm not done until you're through~"

"Uuuu…" Yoshimitsu whimpers.

 ****Later****

After a few touches, gropes and kisses, Yoshimitsu is exhausted. She is on her knees, panting heavily as sweat appears on her body. Her shirt is even open to show off her large breasts and bra. Ageha kneels down to her level, grinning.

"Had enough, Yoshi~?" she says.

"Y-yes…" the American blonde admits. "I…I give up…"

"Fufu~! That's a good girl~" The tanned Rose Ninja wraps her arms around her beloved tenderly. "I'm sorry I was rough with you, but it's for a good reason."

"Y-yes…I learned my lesson…" Yoshimitsu says.

"That's good." Ageha pulls away to look into her baby blue eyes. " _Te amo, Yoshi_ (I love you, Yoshi)," she whispers.

"I love you too, Ageha…" the American blonde puts on a weak smile and both of them press foreheads together, closing their eyes.


End file.
